My little Firefox
by A1eXtheWr1Ter
Summary: 9th story. The tale of a man and his briaxen, when they stumble upon something they shouldn't have, having to take shelter in a cave during a blizzard right when the briaxen is in her mating season doesn't help their case. What will they do? Contains lemon COPYRIGHT I don't own Nintendo


My little Firefox.

"Are you ready yet master!?" The Braixen yelled through her small home that she lived in with her owner.

"Calm down Lucy, I'm coming." Her owner responded from another room as he walked out the living room with a duffle bag.

"Honestly you're so slow Andrew!" She said sassily.

"Not as slow as you." He retorted as he packed the large bag with cans of food and other materials.

"Oh shut it, you wouldn't be you without me." She said snootily, her paw on her hip, staring at him with a sly look.

"Whatever, you live in my house and I feed and shelter you, without me you would be on your own." He said as he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked to the front door.

The two were going camping together for the weekend and they had just finished packing. They loved to go out into the wild and camp for a couple nights, it was their favorite hobby.

The two walked down the dirt path, covered with a thin layer of snow, towards a large clearing that they usually set camp up at.

"Yay! I've been so excited to run around!" Lucy said as she happily skipped down the trail.

"Watch out or you'll slip... Never mind." He said, right as she lost her footing and landed on her rear end.

"Ouch, can you hold me?" She asked him as she gave him her secret technique to get what she wanted.

She would droop her ears and look at him with her big crimson eyes and beg, he could never tell her no.

"Fine." He said as he sighed and picked her up in his arms and let her sit on his shoulders.

"Yay I'm a giant now!" She said triumphantly.

He didn't mind her sitting on his shoulders, she was kind of light weight and her body gave off heat which kept him warm.

"Why don't we try a new spot this time?" She asked him.

"Fine." He sighed as he walked into the clearing.

He knew most of the surrounding area and decided he would explore the area he hadn't yet, so he headed off in the northwest direction and followed a small path.

"Hey, there is a building over there." Lucy said as she pointed to a group of trees.

He squinted until he saw the outline of a small building. He put Lucy down and they both slowly walked towards the building. It looked new and it looked as if it had just been cleaned, yelling was heard from the building. A window opened up and shouting was heard inside.

"Run!" It said as an absol jumped out the window.

It hesitated at first and looked back, he shouted at it again and slammed the window, the absol then fled into the forest.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked Andrew quietly.

"Be quiet, that building is owned by an evil group of people who kidnap and experiment on Pokemon, we have to get out of here." Andrew told her quickly as he picked her up again.

He just needed to put distance between them and the building. He couldn't go back to his home, if they found their home, they would know where they were. He ran until the cold air stung his lungs and he had to stop.

"Andrew!" Lucy said frantically as she checked him.

"I'm fine, I just need rest, there's a cave not far from here that we can hide in." He told her as he took deep breaths.

"The wind is getting stronger, there might be a blizzard soon." She said as she looked up.

"We can't go back home for now, we've got to hunker down until we can." He told her as he slowly walked into the cave and looked inside.

He placed all his stuff down and caught his breath as Lucy looked around.

"Shit, my clothes are drenched in sweat." He said as he sat down.

He took off his cloths down to his boxers and Lucy came sit on his lap to warm him up.

"Thanks." He told her as he petted her head.

"No problem idiot." She told him smugly.

She warmed him up and built a fire to keep him warm as the blizzard raged on outside. She let him sleep as she warmed up his clothes and watched the entrance.

"I've got enough shit to deal with an my heat isn't one I want to deal with right now." Lucy said under her breath as she fidgeted in place.

Her heat cycle had just began and her need to mate was stronger than ever. The only viable mate for her was either another Braixen or her sweetheart, Andrew. She had the hots for him, big time. She loved him a lot but she was just really good at concealing it because she didn't want him to know.

"It's now or never." She said to herself nervously as she walked over to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, wake up." She said nervously as she shook him awake.

"What is it Lucy?" He asked her groggily as he woke up.

"I need your help." She told him as she fidgeted a bit.

"What is it?" He asked as he sat up in place and stretched.

"I need you to help me stop my heat." She said as she began to tremble.

There was a moment of silence before Andrew replied with a smirk, "So you really wanted to do that with me?"

"How did you know?" She asked him curiously.

"You've been acting really attached and fidgety lately and you kind of leaked a bit on my shoulder when I held you." He told her as he picked her up.

"Sorry." She said with an embarrassed face as she sat down in his lap and cuddled into his chest.

"It's fine, it's natural, nothing to fuss about." He said nonchalantly as he hugged her.

She quickly pushed him onto his back and got eye to eye with him.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, go ahead." He told her.

"I'm happy that you decided to own me back when I was just a hyperactive little fennekin." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Even though, you were really cute." He said kissed her back.

"Am I still cute?" She asked him curiously.

"Nah, you're way cuter." He told her.

"You're so sweet, I love you." She told him happily.

"I love you too." He told her as she used her legs to slowly tug his boxers down.

(Lemon)

His boxers slowly fell off and his member was in plain sight now.

"Hurry up please, it's cold." He told her as he shivered.

"Don't worry, it's going to be warm enough inside me." She said as she bent down and gave it a curious lick, making Andrew moan.

They never had sex before, they were both completely new to it.

"This may seem a bit out of your element." He told her, since she was a fox, her breeding rituals were different than his.

"It's no problem, usually the female would just present herself and the male would mount her, too dull for my taste." She told him as her licking slowly made him harden.

"You're surprisingly good at this." He said between moans.

"You flatter me too much." She told him as she took the entire thing into her maw.

"Ah, please be weary of the teeth." He said nervously.

"I will." She tried to say as she lightly sucked on it.

It was extremely warm inside her mouth and all the coldness had left Andrew's body. Not very long after, he came in her mouth, she was surprised at first but was still able to swallow it.

"You could of at least gave me a warning first." She said as she wiped her face up.

"You were doing such a good job that I wasn't able to speak." He told her as he breathed deeply.

"What am I going to do with you." She said as she sighed and put her paw on her head.

"Sex." He said as he grabbed her waist and caressed her.

"You're such a moron Andrew." She sighed, Andrew decided he would tease her for mocking him.

"Fine then, I won't relieve you of your heat." He said grumpily.

"No! Please! I'm sorry." She said frantically.

"I'm joking." He said as he began to laugh.

"You asshole!" She said angrily.

"Come here, let's finish what we started." He told her as he hugged her close to him.

She sighed and kissed him on the cheek as she placed both her paws on his shoulders and positioned herself.

"I know what will happen, I swear if you pull out, I'll incinerate you." She warned him as a small flame flew out her mouth.

"Geez." He said as he sighed and slowly pushed her hips down.

She could feel the tip slowly enter her and she pushed herself down until almost all of it was inside her, she gave Andrew the sign that meant she was ready and he slowly thrusted into her. She felt like she had gotten punched in the gut twenty times, it hurt like hell but she endured it.

"I'm fine now." She said weakly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, felt like I got shot but I'm okay." She told him with a weak smile.

He smiled and hugged her lightly, he slowly pushed inside her, making her gasp. She had never felt so good in her life, she desperately tried to continue the pleasure by bouncing up and down on him.

"Slow down Lucy!" He told her weakly.

"It feels so good!" She mewled as she felt his hands on her waist.

He started to push down on her, making her squeal in delight.

"Keep going!" She begged happily.

She could feel him all the way inside of her, he thrusted until he finally hit her pleasure button, making her orgasm. Her walls tightened around him as he thrusted one final time into her, shooting his seed inside of her. She collapsed onto his chest and they both regained their breath.

"We are mates now?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He told her as he pulled her close to him and they fell asleep together.

-— 2 years later.

"Andrew!" A voice snapped at me, waking me up.

He had been reminiscing about that day that they ended up being together.

"Off daydreaming again?" A coworker snorted.

"Shut it Anthony, you're constantly sleeping." He said to him as he checked the clock.

It was closing time at the law firm he worked at, day in day out reading papers.

"At least I can go home now." He sighed as he collected his work and left.

He got into his truck and drove towards his home, 35 minutes away.

"Home sweet home." He said to himself as he parked in the parking lot and went up to the door to his apartment.

"Better prepare for what's to come." He said with a snicker as he opened the door and a small orange fox tackled him to the floor.

"Daddy!" It said happily as I nuzzled his face.

"Hey sweetie, could you please get off? Daddy Is tired." He told the Braixen happily.

"Sorry." She said as she got off of him and he got up, seeing a waiting delphox mother at the door.

"Typical day?" She asked him.

"Yep, same as everyday Lucy." He told her as he walked inside an hugged her.

Lucy had evolved after we had to move from our old home, in fear of her getting taken. They never expected that she would end up having a fennekin kit the next year, who is now a evolved Braixen whom they cherish. They decided to name her Sierra and she loved it.

"Could you hold me?" Sierra whined to Andrew.

"Fine." He said with a sigh as he picked her up in his arms and held her as she nuzzled his face happily.

"I've got to go put my stuff up so I have to put you down for a minute." He told her.

"Okay." She said sadly.

"I'll be quick." He told her as he patted her head and put her down, he walked into a small room that he used as an office and put his stuff down.

"I'm so damn tired." He said to himself as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" Lucy said as she walked in, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, just coworkers." He told her with a sigh as he got up and hugged her.

"I've been thinking about _that _day a lot." He told her.

"The one where you got me pregnant, we became mates, and when we had to leave our old home?" She asked jokingly.

"Yeah." He told her as he hugged her tight, her large breasts pushing up against his chest.

If the fluff on her chest wasn't there, he probably would stare at them constantly, which would eventually end up in her getting pissed.

"You're purposely squeezing me so tight so you can see them easier aren't you?" She asked him as she giggled and kissed him.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said mischievously.

"Not right now, not while she's around." She said sternly.

"Fine, lets not leave the little ball of energy waiting." He told her as he walked out the room and into the living room where the hyper little briaxen was waiting for him.

He sat down on the couch and she came and jumped up on his chest, laying down on him and nuzzling into his chest.

"I missed you so much!" She said happily as she hugged him tightly.

"Me too, how about we go to the park tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Really!? Yay!" She said excitedly.

"How do you have off work tomorrow?" Lucy asked as she sat down on the couch beside them.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday for a start." He said jokingly.

She glared at him and sighed. They watched tv for a while until Sierra dazed off and fell asleep on Andrew's chest like she usually did.

"Every night, she won't go to sleep unless she falls asleep on you." Lucy said.

He shrugged lightly so that it wasn't enough to wake Sierra, she was really attached to him, she would constantly spend time with him every chance we get.

"What does she do when I'm gone?" He asked Lucy quietly.

"She usually watches tv, looks out the window, naps, and waits for you." Lucy told him as he got up, holding Sierra in his arms.

He held her lightly and slowly brought her to her bedroom where she slept. He placed her down and she staid asleep, he walked out the room and closed the door quietly.

"You spoil her." Lucy said as he walked into the living room.

"Lucy, remember that place we found? That lab?" He asked her.

"Yeah, what about it?" She told him.

"Do you think it's still there?" He asked her.

"No, the news released info that the entire facility was destroyed." She told him nonchalantly.

"When?" He asked, surprised by the news.

"Not long after we moved." She said, remembering the day when she was still a briaxen and he was at work, she sat in front of the tv and watched.

"It was destroyed completely, they couldn't say anything else about it." She added.

"Good, one less thing to worry about. Could you cook something please?" He asked.

"Okay, but you better help me comb my tail later." She said to him with a sly smile.

"But there is one thing that still worries me." She said, her expression changes drastically.

"What is it?" He asked her worriedly.

"I sensed a dark type there." She said worriedly.

"Well yeah, there was an absol there, I'm sure there was other dark types." He told her cooly.

"No, it's not like that, the one I sensed was different. It made me think of myself but at the same time, it had an uncontrollable rage inside it." She said worriedly.

"Sounds exactly like you." Andrew said with a quiet laugh.

She glared at him angrily and he ceased his laughing.

"You shouldn't worry about it, it's not our problem anymore." He said to her, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, let's not worry about, let me cook for you." She told him as she walked passed him, he stopped her from walking.

He embraced her comfortingly, she smiled happily and hugged him back.

"Go take a shower, my nose is way better than yours so I can smell if you stink even a bit." She advised him.

"I'll do just that." He told her with a laugh.

He went take his shower as she cooked for him, he was happy to find the food cooked right as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, your cooking is the best, also I couldn't cook to save my life." He said to her jokingly, making her blush and smile widely.

He ate as Lucy walked into Sierra's room and checked on her, surprisedly she was still awake.

"Why are you still awake?" She asks Sierra.

"I need to ask you something." Sierra told her.

"What is it?" She asked as she sat beside her.

"Does dad really love me, even if we are different?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course he does, he spends all his time with you when he can." Lucy told her.

"I guess but, we are just so different." Sierra told Lucy.

"Do you think that matters to him?" Lucy told her, she became silent, she later shook her head.

"Good, go to bed so that you won't be tired tomorrow." Lucy told her.

"Okay." She said as she laid back down and Lucy left the room.

"Sierra still awake?" Andrew asked her as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, she was asking some questions." Lucy told him.

"Like what?" He asked her.

"She was doubting that you loved her because me and her are different than you." Lucy told him, he seemed a little caught off guard by her words.

"I guess that's kind of expected, since we are completely different." Andrew said as he got up and walked to his bedroom.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love her." He added.

Lucy got up and followed him to the bedroom where she flopped down on the bed tiredly.

"Ah ah ah, remember, grooming my tail." Lucy said before he could go to sleep.

"Fine." He said with a groan as Lucy handed him a comb.

She sat down on the bed and he groomed her like he usually did.

"So what else are we doing tomorrow?" Lucy asked him.

"Maybe go eat, there's a festival going on at the park so we can go see that." He told her right as he finished grooming her, he fell back onto the bed tiredly and she came sit by him.

He laid his head on her lap and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's get to bed." She told him, noticing that he had already fallen asleep.

"You're such an idiot... But you're my idiot." She said as she laid him against the bed to sleep, she laid beside him and slowly fell asleep too.

In the other room, Sierra was wide awake, her brain abuzz with thoughts. She couldn't sleep because she was thinking about so many things. She got up and slowly crept out the room and into Andrew's, she knew that he wouldn't hear her but her mother was a different story. She slowly crept up to the bed and silently climbed up onto it. Andrew stirred a bit but went back to sleep, she crawled up next to him and laid beside him. She felt better now and she could finally sleep. Her mother was curious of what the little fox would do when she heard her enter the room so she waited, she was happy to find her curled up next to them and was fast asleep.


End file.
